


Passage of Time

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe laments on time passing without his noticing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passage of Time

Joe pulled the sweater over his head and tugged it into place. Summer had come and turned to fall with him hardly noticing. Were it not for the changes in weather, he might not have. The bleakness of the day outside and the piles of dried brown leaves littering his yard were another testament to the passing of time. He knew he should slow down, maybe even retire, but he couldn't. Demon's haunted MacLeod and kept the Highlander on the move and Joe wasn't ready to abandon his friend. He needed to be there when Duncan was ready to talk.


End file.
